


Let it Go

by thefourstarball



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Mentions of Gohan, his name isn't said but you can tell it's him, they is referring to the other Z fighters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefourstarball/pseuds/thefourstarball
Summary: Piccolo becomes a good guy





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song is Let it Go from Frozen, owned by Disney. Piccolo belongs to Akira Toriyama.   
> Last song parody will be up tomorrow

Snow falls thick on the mountain tonight   
Not a track in my sight   
A town of peaceful time   
And it looks like I'm to end it   
The wind is roaring like the masquerade inside   
Couldn't keep it in, Kami knows I tried   
Don't drop the act   
Don't let him see   
Be the monster you're supposed to be   
Destroy, don't love   
Don't let them see  
Well, now they've seen!   
Let it go, let it go,   
Don't have to hide anymore   
Let it go, let it go,   
Forget it all, and start again!   
I don't care what my father would think!   
Let that role fade out   
Kids never bothered me, anyway  
It's strange how one kid, can make everything change   
The rage that once plagued me   
Can't find me anywhere   
It's time to see the new me   
To test my love and ban hate   
No rage, no more killing for me   
I'm done!   
Let it go, let it go,   
I am to never kill again   
Let it go, let it go,  
I'll never miss that life   
Here this ends, in the past it stays,  
Let the masquerade die  
My love for that child seems endless   
My heart is telling me to protect him to the end   
Just one thought of him warms me like the sun   
I'll never kill again, the past must stay the past!   
Let it go, let it go,   
Then I'll change and be like him   
Let it go, let it go  
That heartless monster's gone   
Here I am, a brand new man  
Let the masquerade die!!   
Kids never bothered me anyway


End file.
